When Knuckles Met Leni Loud
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon meeting a dumb blonde named Leni Loud; Knuckles and her start spending tons of time with each other, but Hater traps the two on his ship. Meanwhile; a skateboarding competition comes to town and tons of people want in on the action.
1. Leni Loud

In the Crimson Dragon mall; Knuckles walked out of an instrument store with a clarinet.

He walked over to the food court and sat down with Randy, Howard, and Trent.

"Still trying to convince us you're an expert musician?" said Trent, "Besides, I'm just the secondary founder of the Sonic Underground."

"And we're band mates." said Howard.

Knuckles showed the three his new clarinet.

"I'll be a good one this time." said Knuckles.

He started playing the clarinet badly.

Everyone in the food court covered their ears.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop." Randy said before Knuckles stopped playing the clarinet, "You sound like a dying animal, that's horrible."

"Hey." said a Corps Cow.

Knuckles became mad.

"How dare you mock how I play." said Knuckles.

"That sounded like Squidward's playing, only much worse." said Trent, "You should get some practice."

Knuckles stood up.

"Okay, I will." said Knuckles.

He walked off without his clarinet.

"Five, four, three, two, one." said Randy.

Knuckles came back and kicked Sonic's band in the nuts and grabbed his instrument and ate all their food before walking off.

"Saw that coming." said Randy.

Howard became shocked.

"MY QUADRUPLE CHEESEBURGERS!" yelled Howard.

Later in the park; Knuckles was playing his clarinet badly, much to the annoyance of tons of animals and the park workers.

"Okay, I don't know how much more of this I can take." said Skips.

Even the dead woke up and are mad.

"This is really annoying." said a zombie.

Knuckles continued to play badly as a teenager named Leni Loud appeared and saw Knuckles playing the clarinet.

She sighed and pulled out some quarters before placing them in a cup next to Knuckles.

The echidna noticed it and stopped playing.

"Finally someone who appreciates my playing." said Knuckles.

Leni smiled.

"You sure seem good." said Leni.

Knuckles sighed.

"No one seems to appreciate it." said Knuckles.

"It sounds like a Zephyrian having sex with a crocodile." yelled Rigby.

"SHUT UP RIGBY!" yelled Knuckles.

"He's right." A Voice said.

Everyone turned and saw Zorn.

"The playing does sound like Zephyrian's having sex with crocodiles." Zorn said before walking off.

Muscle Man clenched his fist.

"That guy deserves a knuckle sandwich." said Muscle Man.

"There's a sandwich named after me?" said Knuckles.

Leni became shocked.

"You're name is Knuckle Sandwich?" said Leni, "I'm Leni Loud."

Knuckles chuckled.

"No, I'm Knuckles the Echidna." said Knuckles.

The park workers became shocked.

"I think Knuckles found someone else like him." Hi Five.

"I swear if those two start dating each other, get married in several years, and have children, I'll be puking for five days straight." said Mordecai.

"I agree." said Benson. "In fact I think I already am."

He started puking, much to everyone's shock.

"Oh come on, nothing's happened yet." said Pops.

Knuckles and Leni walked off.

Later; the two were at a lake.

"So let me get this straight, you've got nine sisters and one brother all from the same parents?" said Knuckles.

Leni nodded.

"Wow, and I though those Cheaper by the Dozen films with Steve Martin were disturbing." said Knuckles.

"Maybe, but my family life is very disturbing." said Leni.

Knuckles chuckled.

"I'd be better off just staying in a country of my own." said Knuckles.

Leni became shocked.

"There's a country named after you?" said Leni.

Knuckles became shocked.

"There's a country named after me?" said Knuckles, "Sweet."

The two of them laughed.

The Fish and a water Pokémon were watching this and are shocked.

"I swear if those two start dating each other, get married in several years, and have children, I'll be puking for five days straight." said a Mudkip.

The two stopped laughing.

"You know Leni, I like you. You admire me for who I am." said Knuckles.

"I do to." said Leni.

Knuckles did some thinking.

"I know of something we can do." said Knuckles.

Later; the two were in Whoopee World in a house of mirrors.

Knuckles was looking at a reflection of himself but very thin.

He started laughing.

"This is what happens when you become bulimic." said Knuckles.

He saw Leni looking at a reflection of herself, but very fat like.

"I seem out of shape." said Leni.

"You see what happens when you eat nothing but milk and cookies?" said Knuckles, "You end up like Santa Claus."

He started laughing.

Leni pulled Knuckles in front of the mirror and he saw his overweight reflection.

"OH GOD!" yelled Knuckles.

Leni started laughing as Knuckles joined in.

Trent and Lucy who were drinking Mr. Smoothie smoothies and in the house of mirrors as well saw the two and became shocked.

Lucy started drinking her smoothie one sip at a time.

Trent was confused.

"I don't want to know about this." said Trent.

Later; Knuckles and Leni got sticks of cotton candy.

Knuckles placed his cotton candy over his mouth.

"There's gold in them thar hills." Knuckles said in a southern accent.

Leni laughed.

"You're funny." said Leni.

"I crack myself up at times." said Knuckles.

Later; the two were at a test your strength game.

"Twenty dollars says I can ring the bell." said Knuckles.

"You're on." said Leni.

Knuckles grabbed a mallet and hit the seesaw, causing a bar to hit the bell.

Leni is shocked.

"Wow." She said.

"I know." said Knuckles.

Later; the two were at the walk way of Toon Manor and using each other's iPhones to exchange phone numbers.

They then gave each other's phones back.

"See you tomorrow?" said Leni.

Knuckles smiled.

"Yeah." said Knuckles.

Leni smiled and walked off as Knuckles walked into the mansion still smiling.

He went to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Ben and Kai.

The two noticed Knuckles smiling and Ben waved a hand in front of his face.

Ben pulled out a pocket watch.

"I'm calling it, time of death; 7:37 PM." said Ben.

Kai nodded.

"I'll call the funeral Home." said Kai.

"Don't bother, I'm alright." said Knuckles, "Just very happy."

Ben and Kai turned to Knuckles.

"Yeah, about what?" said Kai.

"I met someone who likes me for who I am, and how I play my music." said Knuckles.

"Boy or girl?" said Ben.

"Girl." said Knuckles.

On Hater's ship; he was watching the whole thing.

" _We both discovered that there's a country named after me._ " said Knuckles.

"Unbelievable, the knucklehead is now spending time with a dumb blonde. If those two actually get together, I'll be puking for five hours straight." said Hater.

Peepers was puking in a garbage can and turned to Hater.

"Way ahead of you." Peepers said before he resumed puking.

Hater became shocked.

"How are you even puking? You don't have a mouth." said Hater.

"Our ship is small on the outside and its huge on the inside and your wondering how I'm puking without a mouth?" asked Peepers.

"Okay fair enough." said Hater, "I just need to find a way to keep these two idiots from getting together, but how?"

He did some thinking before smirking.

"PEEPERS, SCOURGE, TO THE SECRET LAB!" yelled Hater.

Peepers and Hater went to the secret lab entrance followed by Scourge.

"Pull the lever Peepers." said Hater.

Peepers pulled the left lever and an alarm went off.

The ship opened it's mouth and all the Watchdogs ran out of the ship in fear.

"FIRE!" yelled one of the watchdogs.

Hater groaned and grabbed a microphone.

"False alarm, false alarm everyone. Return to your work stations immediately." said Hater.

All the Eyeball Minions groaned and went back to their stations.

Hater sighed and looked at Peepers.

"Sorry." said Peepers and pulled the right Lever.

The trio went to the Secret Lab Coaster.

" _Please scream like girls and enjoy the ride_." said the voice.

The roller coaster started going and the three were screaming like girls before the coaster stopped at a toll gate.

" _Pay fifty cents._ " said the same voice.

Hater groaned and pulled out two quarters before placing them in a coin slot and the ride continuing before the coaster stopped, launching the three into the lab in lab coats.

The three high fived each other.

They then ran off.

Hater appeared at the table with tons of formulas on it.

"Okay, how to keep this knucklehead from actually spending tons of time with a dumb blonde. I know. I'll lock them in alternate dimensions. IT'S BRILLIANT!" yelled Hater.

"It's stupid." said Scourge.

Hater turned to Scourge angrily.

"Shut up, what do you know?" said Hater.

"I know for a fact that you don't even have the funding for dimensional travel. It would be so much easier to just keep the two in separate prison cells on this ship with laser bars." said Scourge.

Hater was shocked.

"Huh that's good." said Hater

"It's all we got on the budget." said Scourge.

"Yeah he's right, we're basically broke." said Peepers.


	2. Extreme Skateboarding Competition

The next day in the mansion kitchen; Sonic, Marco, and Salem were sitting at the table eating Crunch Berries as Salem was reading a newspaper.

"Sinkhole disaster in Florida overlooked by the fact that a broke puppeteer wearing crocs over socks is married to a very hot woman, can you believe this stuff that the papers are showing these days?" said Salem.

"That's very idiotic of the media. Overlooking the important stuff in favor of crap." said Sonic.

"Proof that evolution is going downhill like the film Idiocracy predicted." said Marco.

"YEAH-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Knuckles yelled while going downstairs.

He ran into the kitchen.

"And there's a very good example of that prediction." said Sonic.

Knuckles smiled.

"Not even you can get me down Sonic." said Knuckles.

"Why, did you finally get to watch Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life?" asked Salam.

Everyone looked at the cat.

"What I love the Gilmore Girls." said Salam.

"Well guys, I finally met someone who I can relate to." said Knuckles.

"You finally met Izzy?" said Marco.

Knuckles scoffed.

"As if, I met a girl named Leni Loud. And we both found out that there's a country named after me." said Knuckles.

The other three became shocked and looked at each other.

Knuckles went to the front door and opened it up to reveal that Jackie was on the other side getting ready to knock on the door.

"Jackie, I finally found someone else like me." Knuckles said before kissing the skateboarder.

He laughed and ran out of the mansion, leaving everyone confused.

"What was that all about?" said Jackie.

"I think Cupid finally decided to pay his ass a visit." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Yesterday at the park; Knuckles was playing his clarinet badly as Cupid (Fairly Oddparents) was aiming one of his darts at Knuckles.

He fired the dart but missed.

"Dammit." said Cupid.

He fired more darts at Knuckles, but kept on missing.

"This is what happens when you try to shoot someone in the ass with darts while listening to music that sounds like a dying animal." said Cupid.

 **Cutaway Gag Within a Cutaway Gag**

A Dying Dog was making so much noise that a family were listening and are shocked.

"Let's just put that dog out of it's misery." said a woman.

Everyone else nodded.

 **End Cutaway Gag Within a Cutaway Gag**

Cupid pulled out another dart.

"Make it count." said Cupid.

He shot the arrow and it finally hit Knuckles in the butt.

"Yes." said Cupid.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Who's the lucky girl?" said Jackie.

"I don't think we want to know." said Marco.

Jackie walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl before pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"From what I figured out, this could be someone who's just as scatterbrained as Knuckles." said Sonic, "And it's definitely not Izzy."

"Like that would happen." said Salem.

He turned the page and became shocked.

"Hey check this out." said Salem.

He showed the group the paper and everyone became shocked.

"A sale at Macy's?" Jackie.

Salem looked at the paper.

"Not that article, the one below it." said Salem.

The group saw a different article.

"Extreme skateboarding competition going to be held today." said Marco.

Sonic ran out of the mansion.

"Huh Sonic Boom." said Salam.

At the Toon City youth center; a ton of people were signing up for the skateboarding competition.

"Okay thank you for signing up." one guy said to a skateboarder who walked off, "Next."

Sonic appeared with his satchel and hoverboard at the table and signed his name for the competition.

"Thanks for signing returning champion." said the guy.

Sonic walked off and saw Jackie and Marco were in line already.

He became shocked.

"How'd you get here so quickly?" said Sonic.

"Dimensional Scissors." said Marco.

Sonic became shocked.

"Don't those things only travel to dimensions?" said Sonic.

"And then some." said Jackie.

"And I thought only my Darkspine ring could get to other dimensions." said Sonic, "Now if you'll excuse me there's a half pipe with my name on it."

He started to walk off, but Jackie grabbed his neckerchief and he kept on walking in the same place.

"Wow, the half pipe seems to be farther then usual." said Sonic.

He noticed his neckerchief was being held and stopped walking.

"This better be good." said Sonic.

"Clearly you know so much about this competition if you're a champion." said Marco.

Sonic put two and two together.

"So, you want me a returning champion to coach you on the very awesome and dangerous Extreme Skateboarding Competition even though it'll be a one person wins competition?" said Sonic.

Jackie sighed.

"Yeah that sums it all up." said Jackie.

Sonic reached into his satchel and pulled out a GoPro camera before putting it on his head.

"As much as this interests me, it's crazy. The competition is really dangerous, people have actually suffered severe injuries competing." said Sonic.

Marco was looking at the GoPro and tapped it.

"You've got a GoPro?" said Marco.

Sonic nodded.

"I'm an extreme sports enthusiast." said Sonic.

"You got extra?" said Jackie.

Sonic scoffed.

"Oh sure, I'm so cool and awesome that I carry tons of GoPro cameras." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Look, if you don't have any just say so." said Marco.

Sonic pulled out two more GoPro's.

"No really I do have tons of GoPro's." said Sonic.

The two humans are shocked.

"Seriously?" said Jackie.

"You wanted, and I delivered." said Sonic.

He placed the GoPro's on Marco and Jackie's heads.

Marco was confused.

"How do we use these things?" said Marco.

Sonic pulled out an instruction manual and gave it to Marco.

"Read that." said Sonic.

Later; a ton of skateboarders were sitting in bleachers at a different skate park as Soar walked in the center of the whole thing.

"Welcome one and all to the Extreme Skateboarding competition." said Soar.

Everyone started cheering.

Except for Statler and Waldof.

"What do you think?" said Statler.

"I've seen detergent's that leave a better performance." said Waldorf.

The two hecklers started laughing.

"In this competition, we score you based on poise and originality. Now to meet our judges." said Soar, "First up, the Smurfs arch nemesis's; Gargamel."

An old guy named Gargamel went to a table as everyone cheered.

"This was on my bucket list." said Gargamel.

"Second, famous film celebrity; Gaston." said Soar.

Gaston appeared at the table as everyone cheered.

"No one judges like Gaston." said Gaston.

"And finally; Lego Batman." said Soar.

Everyone cheered as a Lego mini figure version of Batman appeared at the table.

"Seriously, a cheap knockoff? Will Arnett was unavailable?" said Marco.

Lego Batman became mad and tossed a batarang at the teen, knocking him on the ground.

The batarang came back but took the Gay Eagle's shirt off.

"Yeah I'm good." said Soar.

The batarang returned to Lego Batman.

"You bash Will Arnett again, it'll be much worse." said Lego Batman.

Marco nodded.

"We'll give the competitors an hour to prepare for the competition." said Soar.

Sonic pulled out a pair of elbow pads, knee pads, and wrist pads before putting them on.

"Okay, we've got a lot of work to do if you're to be prepared for what all lies ahead." said Sonic.

"And when that comes, may the best skateboarder win." said Jackie.


	3. Kidnapped

With Knuckles; he and Leni were on a hill looking at clouds.

"That one looks like a shark." said Knuckles.

He pointed out a cloud that was shaped like a shark.

"Nice." Leni said before pointing out another cloud, "Look at that one, it looks like a crocodile."

Knuckles saw the crocodile shaped cloud.

"Impressive." said Knuckles.

Knuckles then saw a cloud that looks like Captain Hook.

"And that one looks like Captain Hook." said the Red animal.

Leni laughed at that.

"Oh that's so funny because Captain Hook is always chased by the crocodile." said Leni.

Knuckles stood up just before a boomerang hit him in the head, knocking him on the ground and causing him to roll down the hill.

Leni became shocked.

"Knuckles." said Leni.

She stood up just as the same boomerang hit her in the head, causing her to roll down the hill as well.

The two eventually reached the bottom of the hill and stood up holding their heads.

"You okay?" said Leni.

Knuckles groaned and looked at Leni.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Haven't received a blow to the head like that in years." said Knuckles.

The two looked down and saw that they were holding hands before looking at each other and smiling.

"You know, I'm really glad we met each other yesterday." said Leni.

"Me too." said Knuckles.

Leni blushed.

The two leaned towards each other, but Knuckles noticed a green lightning bolt coming towards him and Leni and became shocked.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Knuckles.

He grabbed Leni and pulled her close to him before the lightning bolt could hit either of them.

Leni became shocked.

"What was that?" said Leni.

Suddenly; Hater, Peepers, Scourge, and tons of Watchdogs appeared.

"It was me. I couldn't deal with the tender moment that was about to happen, so I showed up to put an end to it." said Hater.

Knuckles became shocked.

"Hater?" said Knuckles.

"That's right, I was just about to puke for five hours." said Hater.

"I did my share already." said Peepers.

Knuckles became confused.

"How, you don't have a mouth." said Knuckles.

Peepers groaned.

"Not this shit again." said Peepers.

"Now, you'll both be coming on my ship as prisoners." said Hater.

Leni became shocked.

"WAIT!" Leni yelled as everyone else became shocked, "I need my special prisoner outfit."

Hater groaned.

"Okay, be quick about it." said Hater.

Later; Leni returned to the group in a white and turquoise stripped jumpsuit before showing it off.

Knuckles stared at Leni while blushing.

"A fallen angel." said Knuckles.

"Perfect, now can we-"Hater said before Leni interrupted him.

"WAIT!" yelled Leni, "I need my special prisoner smoothie."

Hater sighed

"Your what?" He asked.

"My Special Prisoner Smoothie." said Leni. "Do You expect me to eat nothing but gruel and not have a smoothie to have to get some flavor?"

Peepers, Scourge and Hater are shocked.

"She does have a point there sir." said Peepers.

"Yeah even I think we need to serve better prison food for the prisoners." said Scourge.

Hater sighed.

"Fine just give us the recipe for this so we can go." said Hater.

Leni nodded and wrote it down and handed it to Peepers.

"How are you talking with no mouth?" asked Leni.

Peepers groaned.

"Not again." said Peepers.

"Now can we-"Hater said before Leni interrupted him again.

"WAIT!" yelled Leni.

Hater groaned.

"Now what? I'm already late for a chiropractor appointment." said Hater.

"And Peepers and I are going to the movies." said Scourge.

"Aren't you guys going to properly take us to the prison room of yours?" said Leni.

Hater groaned again.

Four Watchdogs appeared carrying two chairs on a table like object.

Leni smiled.

"What a bunch of gentlemen." said Leni.

She and Knuckles got on the chairs.

Peepers looked at Hater.

"What's with the chairs sir?" asked Peepers.

"She's very persistent and demanding. Take them to the prison control room." said Hater, "But in separate cells."

The four Watchdogs walked off with Knuckles and Leni.

Later; the two were in separate cells with their backs against the walls connected to their cells.

Leni was drinking her special prisoner smoothie.

"A soy peppermint bark cookie crumble." said Leni.

Knuckles noticed a lose panel in the his cell and pushed it out of the way before noticing that it was also connected to Leni's cell.

"You know what I just realized?" said Knuckles.

Leni became confused.

"What?" said Leni.

"Why didn't you run away and get help from anyone at the mansion? One of us could have went to prison instead." said Knuckles.

Leni sighed and reached into the hole Knuckles managed to reveal and grabbed one of his hands.

"I couldn't stand the sight of you being held prisoner, besides, we did have quite the connection." said Leni.

Knuckles sighed.

"Yeah, we did. But I could have taken care of myself." said Knuckles, "One of us needed to escape and get help."

Leni knew Knuckles was right and sighed and went to the cell window.

"Seems like there's no escape from here." said Leni.

Meanwhile in Earth a knock on the door is heard and Randy went to it and saw a boy named Lincoln Loud.

"Can I help you?" said Randy.

"I'm looking for-"Lincoln said before turning to Randy and becoming shocked, "Oh my gosh, you're Randy Cunningham, the Norrisville Ninja."

Randy chuckled.

"Guilty as charged. Now what do you want?" said Randy.

"I'm looking for one of my sisters, she's known as Leni Loud." said Lincoln.

Randy did some thinking.

"Never seen her before. But I did hear that someone with that name was spending time with one of my housemates, an idiotic knucklehead named Knuckles. In my opinion, they could become something special." said Randy.

Lincoln was shocked.

"Come to think of it Leni did say she met someone like her. My sister Lisa thought she met a Male version of her." said Lincoln.

"I'll say." said Lucy who appeared behind Randy.

"YAAAAAAAA" shouted Randy who was shocked by Lucy Loud.

"Relax, that's just one of my ten sisters, Lucy." said Lincoln.

Randy became shocked.

"Ten sisters, was your mother a gumball machine?" said Randy.

"I wonder that myself." said Lisa who appeared next to Randy

"HOLLY COW!" shouted Randy.

"Sorry." said Lisa.

"Is there any other sibling I should know about that's concerned right now?" said Randy.

Luna Loud appeared with an electric guitar.

"Me too." said Luna.

"We had another sister with us, but she got distracted with a competition." said Lincoln.

Randy did some thinking and saw the newspaper before picking it up.

"You mean this thing?" said Randy.

He showed the paper to the others.

"A sale at Macy's?" said Luna.

"Below that article." said Randy.

Luna saw what Randy meant and smiled.

"That's it. She said something about competing and wanting to meet one Sonic the Hedgehog." said Luna.

"Know him." said Randy.

He did some thinking.

"Wait, where are my manners, get in here." said Randy.

The Loud siblings walked into the mansion before Randy closed the door.

"Now we need info on this Knuckles character." said Lincoln.

"He's an idiot." said Randy.

He pulled out his smart phone and found a picture of Knuckles lifting weights and showed it to the others.

The Young Baby named Lily laughed.

"Poo Poo." said Lily.

"Oh, not on the carpet." said Randy, "We just steam washed that thing."

"So where are Knuckles and our sister?" asked the twins Lola and Lana who appeared.

Just then laughter is heard and everyone turned and saw Hater.

"ME BITCHES!" yelled Hater.

"Language." said Randy.

"Who the hell cares?" said Hater.

"Satan." said Randy, "Now what have you done with the two?"

Hater smirked.

"I trapped those two in separate cells on my ship in order to keep them from falling in love and getting together, if that were to happen, I'd be puking for five hours or five days straight." said Hater.

Lana Loud started puking in a garbage can.

"Way ahead of you." said Lana, "Anyone else want in on this?"

Everyone even Hater's one eyed Minions were puking.

"Um how do you guys Puke with no mouth?" asked Lori

"We talk and eat with no mouths and our ship is bigger on the inside the. It is on the outside and you wonder how we puke?" asked one of the Eyeball Minions.

"It's best not to ask that." said Randy.

Hater turned to Lori.

"Quick question, is your mother a gumball machine? Because I'm very disturbed by all this. I've been here for five minutes now and saw everything that has transpired." said Hater.

Baby Lily went to Hater and tugged on his dress and Hater looked at the baby

"What is it?" said Hater.

"Poo poo." said Lily.

Hater groaned.

"Not on me." said Hater.

Randy held his hands out.

"Okay pal, take me away." said Randy.

Hater laughed.

"Finally, another-"Hater said before realizing what Randy said, "Wait, you want me to take you prisoner?"

"Of course, I don't really have anything special planned." said Randy.

Hater shrugged it off.

"Alright." said Hater.

He grabbed Randy and walked off, leaving everyone else confused.

"Now what?" said Lori.

The group then saw Splinter walk into the mansion with tons of groceries and became shocked.

Lana pulled out a butterfly net.

"A giant rat, I call dibs." said Lana.

Duncan who was watching the whole thing chuckled and approached Lana.

"You want a giant rat, I'll give you some pointers." said Duncan.

Lana turned to Duncan.

"Okay." said Lana.

Duncan took the net and tossed it away.

"First off, don't use that net." Duncan said before pulling out an Ultra Ball, "Use this Ultra Ball from the Pokemon games instead."

Lana took the ball.

"Yeah?" said Lana.

"Then you run towards the rat while screaming, that was he'll freeze in shock and have no idea what to do." said Duncan, "NOW GET THE GIANT RAT!"

Lana screamed and ran towards Splinter without him noticing.

However; the mutant rat grabbed Lana with his tail by the feet, causing her to drop the Ultra Ball and was lifted up off the ground before the rat turned to Lana.

Splinter laughed.

"Giant rat one, new guy or girl zero." said Splinter.


	4. The Competition Starts

At the Youth Center; Sonic, Marco, and Jackie were at a half pipe, some rails, and a full pipe.

"A lot of stuff involves doing some really cool stunts that'll impress the judges, so that's why I got some temporary judges of our own to practice with." said Sonic.

He went over to a table with three chairs turned to Marco and Jackie.

"Prohyas Warrior." said Sonic.

The first chair turned around, revealing a male warrior named Prohyas Warrior.

"Vambre Warrior." said Sonic.

The second chair turned around, revealing a female warrior named Vambre Warrior.

"And Lego Sonic the Hedgehog." said Sonic.

The last chair turned around, revealing a Lego Minifigure version of Sonic.

Marco groaned.

"You hired a Lego knockoff version of yourself to be a judge?" said Marco.

Lego Sonic is mad and kicked Marco in the nuts.

"OW!" yelled Marco.

"I may be small and made out of plastic bricks, but I'm tough." said Lego Sonic and then turned to Vambre. "Your cute but I have to say your Pants I put on you are good as well."

Vambre is shocked and saw she was in sweat pants.

"HIW DARE YOU!" Vambre shouted and kicked the Lego Sonic

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Lego sonic shouted as he was sent flying away.

Everyone is shocked at what happened and Vambre tore off the pants.

"Your gonna need a new Temporary Judge." said Vambre

"Way ahead of you." said Sonic.

Later; the Sonic X version of Sonic was at the third chair.

"Seriously?" said Marco.

"I would have went with three versions of me as the judges, but that would be very ridiculous, even for me." said Prime Sonic.

Marco growled.

"Yeah he's right, that would be very idiotic." said X Sonic.

Sonic set his hoverboard down and got on it.

"Now if you really want to win this which is very unlikely, you'll have to impress the judges with some interesting stunts that'll blow them away." said Sonic.

He rode over to some rails and jumped on them and landing on his board before jumping off and landing on his feet, causing him to grind on the rails with his feet before jumping off the rails once more and landing on his hoverboard.

Prohyas pulled out a sign that said 'Major'.

Vambre pulled out a sign that said 'League'.

X Sonic pulled out a sign that said 'Awesomeness'.

Marco growled.

'Show off." said Marco

He got on his own skateboard and rode it to the rails before jumping off his board and landing on the rails groin first.

Marco groaned.

Everyone became shocked.

Prohyas and Vambre kept their signs up.

X Sonic wrote something on the back of his awesomeness sign and revealed that he wrote down 'Crap'.

Marco smacked X-Sonic sending him into a pond.

'YAAAAA IM DROWNING!' Shouted X-Sonic and fainted.

Sonic groaned.

"Great, now I need to get a new third judge again." said Sonic.

Later; a teenage girl named Lynn Loud was at the third chair.

"First off, it's an honor to be here, especially since I finally got to meet Sonic the Hedgehog, returning Extreme Skateboarding Champion." said Lynn, "That's the main reason I signed up to be in this competition."

Sonic turned to Marco and Jackie.

"What, I was running out of ideas, I just met her five minutes ago. She even managed to sneak a selfie of me and her for some type of fan club." said Sonic.

"It's true." said Lynn.

"And because of all this, we now have-"Sonic said before looking at the time on his iPhone, "Seven minutes to prepare."

Jackie groaned.

"Great, now how're we supposed to get an hours worth of training done in seven minutes?" said Jackie.

Sonic pulled out his iPad and started searching for songs.

"Nothing a montage can't fix, but I just need to know one thing." said Sonic.

Jackie became confused.

"What?" said Jackie.

Sonic smirked.

"Do you trust me?" said Sonic.

Jackie is shocked.

"Wait what?" she asked.

Marco and the Judges are shocked.

Sonic chuckled.

"I always wanted to say that." said Sonic.

He found the song Highway to the Danger Zone on his iPad and pushed the play icon.

Later; Marco was on a plank.

"If you can balance on a plank, you can balance on a skateboard." said Sonic.

Jackie nodded.

"He's got a point." said Jackie.

Marco sighed.

"This seems unconventional." said Marco.

"No, this is." said Sonic.

He turned on a giant fan and wind started blowing towards Marco.

"IT'S A TWISTER AUNTIE EM!" yelled Marco.

Marco was literally blow away.

Later; Prohyas and Vambre were holding the plank in the air with Marco on it.

"The fan was a bad idea, this is much better." said Sonic.

The Warriors for Hire started shaking the board.

"Try and keep your balance on that thing, you'll need it if you're to impress the real judges." said Sonic.

Marco nodded and did what Sonic said.

Lynn inspected the whole thing and wrote stuff down on a clipboard.

Prohyas and Vambre tossed the plank and Marco onto a rail and he started grinding on it before landing on the ground.

Everyone nodded at that.

The group was now on top a half pipe and Marco was putting on a helmet and some elbow, knee, and wrist pads.

He started skating down the pipe before getting to the other end and holding on the edge to keep his balance.

Jackie smiled.

Marco went down the pipe and went to the other end before jumping off it and landing on a rail and grinding.

"Off the half pipe and grinding." said Sonic.

Marco jumped off the rail and landed on the ground with the skateboard in his hands and turned to the temporary judges.

Prohyas pulled out a sign that said 'Passed'.

Vambre pulled out a sign that said 'With'.

Lynn pulled out a sign that said 'Flying colors'.

Marco smiled.

"Oh yeah." said Marco and jumped up and down excited.

Suddenly; a bell started ringing.

"That's the sound of training is over." said Sonic.

The group walked off.

Later; the competitors were sitting in bleachers looking at Soar.

"After an hour of training, it is finally time for the competition." said Soar.

Everyone cheered.

"First up, is Sonic the Hedgehog." said Soar.

Everyone just stared at Soar.

"Let's face it, he's going to make us look bad either way." said Soar.

"Agreed." said Lego Batman.

"Yep." said the other Judges.

Sonic realized they were right and sighed.

"Their right guys." said Sonic.

He stood up with his hoverboard in hand.

"Well, time to reclaim my throne once again." said Sonic.

He walked off the bleachers and went to the starting line.

"It's all about poise, grace, and DOING SOME INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS AND AWESOME ASS STUNTS!" yelled Soar.

Sonic got on his hoverboard and turned on his Go Pro before skating down the path.

He leaped off a half pipe while spinning around 8 times and landing on the ground.

"Nice, that's nice." said Soar.

Sonic then pulled out his electric guitar and started playing the Go Go Power Rangers rift.

Everyone became shocked.

"Holy shit, he actually brought an electric guitar?" said Lynn.

She turned to the readers.

"I'm thirteen, so it's okay for me to curse." said Lynn.

Soar was shocked.

"Nice one." said Soar.

At the mansion; the other Loud siblings were in the living room watching the whole competition.

"Why is that hedgehog playing an electric guitar in a skateboarding competition?" said Lori.

"I don't know, but he sure knows how to jam." said Luna, "That dude must be part of a band."

"He's already part of a band called Sonic Underground." said Lucy.

"YAAAAAAAAA!" shouted everyone.

Back at the youth center; Sonic was now balancing on a small pole with his hoverboard.

"Ooh, ooh, that's good for some points." said Soar.

Sonic got off the pole and continued on to the finish line and passed it.

"Okay then, lets see what the judges have to say about that." said Soar.

Gargamel, Gaston, and Lego Batman were talking to each other before pulling out three signs.

Gargamel's said 'To'.

Gaston's said 'Damn'.

Lego Batman's said 'Awesome'.

"Yep, saw that coming." said Soar.

Sonic smirked and did ore tricks but his board landed on a ice cube and Sonic flew off his board.

He landed ankle first on an anvil.

"OH GOD, MY DAMN LEG!" yelled Sonic.

He started cursing non stop.

"DAMN, THAT HURTS LIKE A GODDAMN BITCH!" yelled Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

A bright light was shined in his eyes.

"Am I going into heaven?" said Sonic.

The light however came from Lynn Loud who was holding a flashlight.

"Nope, just off the track." said Lynn.

Everyone was shocked.

"Wow I did not expect that." said Gargamel.

Lynn started carrying Sonic away before grabbing his hoverboard.

Sonic was placed on a table as Marco and Jackie approached him.

"You okay?" said Marco.

"Super." said Sonic.

"You don't sound it." said Jackie.

Sonic chuckled.

"Wanna hear a secret?" said Sonic.

"Sure." said Lynn.

"I intentionally dislocated my ankle." said Sonic.

The three became shocked.

"WHA-" Marco shouted before Sonic placed his hand over his mouth.

"Quiet." said Sonic.

"You dislocated your ankle at will, why would you do that?" said Jackie.

"I can't always be a winner." said Sonic.

"This coming from someone with an ego bigger then Ego the Living Planet." said Lynn.

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe." Sonic sang before speaking normally, "That's my point."

"Okay, okay, so you can make a good point." said Lynn.

Sonic sat down on the table and pulled a cane out of his satchel before walking to the bleachers with it.

"Next up, Lynn Loud." said Soar.

"I've got this." said Lynn.

She walked off with a skateboard.

"So, a fake injury. Think you can pull that off a second time?" said Marco.

"I'm not that stupid." said Sonic.


	5. Escaping Hater's Ship

Back on Hater's ship; Leni and Knuckles were still in their prison cells.

Knuckles was playing a french horn badly.

"This tune goes out to that Frank Sinatra like rodent from the upcoming film Sing." said Knuckles.

He continued playing the french horn badly.

Hater walked into the room with Randy and opened up Knuckles cell.

"You've got a new cellmate." said Hater.

He threw Randy and Baby Lily in the cell.

"That baby is just because she was clinging on my leg." said Hater, "Enjoy."

He walked off.

Knuckles stopped playing the french horn and saw Randy.

"Hey Randy." said Knuckles.

Randy punched Knuckles.

"That's for being taken hostage." said Randy.

"Poo Poo." said Lily.

"Don't do it on the floor, do it in the toilet." said Knuckles.

Leni looked in the cell.

"That's all she seems to say." said Leni.

"Oh." said Knuckles.

He continued playing his french horn badly.

Randy groaned.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore. Especially coming from a french horn." said Randy.

He took the french horn and tossed it at the laser bars.

Knuckles became shocked.

"MY FRENCH HORN!" yelled Knuckles.

The horn hit the bars and exploded, destroying the laser bars.

Everyone became shocked.

"Huh, neat." said Randy.

"Poo Poo Poo Poo." said Lily and nodded {Translation: Ill say and I'm a baby}.

Randy picked up the baby and he and Knuckles walked out of the cell before Randy pushed a button on a wall that opened up Leni's cell.

Leni walked out of her cell and hugged Knuckles before kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm calling it in." said Randy.

He started puking on a glamore shot of Hater.

"Get over here you big baby." said Knuckles.

He grabbed Randy and ran off with him followed by Leni.

In the ship's swimming pool; several watchdogs were relaxing.

"Ah this is the life." said One Watchdog.

"Agreed." said Peepers.

"I wonder if Stormtroopers had to deal with this type of stuff before." said another Watchdog.

 **Cutaway Gag**

On the Death Star; three Stormtroopers were patrolling the hallways.

"This is boring." said the stormtrooper on the left.

"Agreed." said the trooper to the right.

Suddenly; Darth Vader appeared.

"You." said Vader.

The troopers stopped in shock.

"You have failed me for the last time." said Vader.

The troopers became confused.

"Which one of us?" said the middle one.

"You Carl...for questioning me." said Vader.

He then pulled out a box.

"But the important thing is that I get to try out my new light saber." Vader said before pulling out a light saber from the box, "Behold, the weapon of Jedi's and Siths."

He then noticed some bubble wrap.

"Bubble wrap." said Vader.

He started popping the bubbles.

The middle trooper sighed.

"Okay guys, what's the plan?" said Carl.

He turned to his sides and saw that the other stormtroopers were gone.

"Uh, guys?" said Carl.

He saw that the other two stormtroopers were with Vader and checking out the light saber.

The first trooper was looking through a manual.

"Wow, this things got quantum death crystals in it." said the first stormtrooper.

Carl groaned.

"Okay, now to just turn this on." said Vader.

He turned on the light saber and it came out pink.

Vader became shocked.

"Pink? I can't kill anyone with pink. What am I going to do, wuss him to death?" said Vader.

Carl sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." said Carl.

The other two Storm Troopers looked at the book.

"It says here you can adjust the coloring." said the second trooper.

"Really? Okay." said Vader.

He pushed a button on the saber and it turned green.

"Green, that's a killing color." said Vader.

"Says in this book that's grassy field." said the first trooper.

Vader changed the color to red.

"Red." said Vader.

"Sriacha." said the first trooper.

Vader changed the color to blue.

"Blue." said Vader.

"Pacific Ocean." said the first trooper.

Vader changed the color to orange.

"Orange." said Vader.

"Orange Popsicle." said the first trooper.

Vader became shocked.

"Who the hell named these?" said Vader.

He shrugged it off.

"Screw it." said Vader.

He screamed and prepared to attack Carl who cowered in fear.

The saber however hit Carl in the head but didn't slice him in half.

Carl became confused as Vader tried to slice Carl again.

"What the hell?" said Vader.

"You've got the safety on." said the second trooper.

Vader became confused.

"Safety?" said Vader.

The Storm Trooper nodded.

"Okay then." said Vader.

He turned the safety off and the saber became droopy.

Vader became shocked.

"That has never happened to me before." said Vader.

The two troopers nodded.

"Oh wait, that's the whip setting, there's even a ghost only setting." said the first trooper.

Vader became confused.

"Ghost only setting, who needs that?" said Vader.

He set the saber to ghost only and the beam turned white and slashed at the two troopers.

"This is crap." said Vader.

He then set the saber to the red coloring and set it to kill.

"Well, time to kill Carl." said Vader.

He turned and saw that Carl was gone.

The two Troopers are shocked.

"Where'd he go?" said the second trooper.

Vader looked at his saber.

"What's this do?" said Vader.

He spun a dial and the saber extended so far that it came out of the ship.

The troopers became shocked.

"DO NOT MOVE LORD VADER, WE'LL FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS PREDICAMENT!" yelled the first trooper.

Vader turned to the first trooper, slicing the ship in the process.

"You say something?" said Vader.

The troopers screamed in fear.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

A watchdog ran into the room.

"THE PRISONER'S HAVE ESCAPED!" yelled the watchdog.

Peepers became shocked.

"WHAT?!" yelled Peepers.

He groaned.

"Time to place a suggestion in the suggestion box." said Peepers.

He wrote something down on a piece of paper and placed it in a suggestion box in the hallway.

"And what have Hater kill is?" asked One Watchdog. "Think about what happened to one Storm Trooper."

 **Cutaway Gag**

A storm trooper placed a suggestion in a suggestion box on the Death Star and Vader appeared before pulling the suggestion out of the box.

"Taco Tuesday every Tuesday and Thursday?" said Vader.

"Yeah, I just thought-"The trooper said before being interrupted by Vader.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" yelled Vader.

"Wait what?" asked A Storm Trooper.

Vader then held his hand out and the storm trooper started chocking before dying.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

With Randy, Knuckles, Leni, and Lily; the group was running down a hallway.

"Best not to let anyone know where we are." said Knuckles.

He ran past a laser and an alarm went off.

Suddenly; tons of Watchdogs, Hater, Peepers, and Scourge appeared in the area with blasters aimed at the group.

Randy smacked Knuckles on the back of his head.

"Nice going you knucklehead." said Randy.

"Poo poo." said Lily.

"Not in here, we just mopped the floors." said a watchdog.

"Now you die." said Hater.

Knuckles did some thinking.

"Before you do that, can I play my clarinet?" said Knuckles.

Randy groaned.

"For the love of-"Randy said before remembering Knuckles's terrible playing and smirking, "Yeah Hater, let Knuckles play his clarinet."

Hater groaned.

"Fine, but be quick about." said Hater.

Knuckles pulled out his clarinet and breathing in before putting the instrument to his mouth.

At the mansion; a knock was heard at the front door and Lincoln went to it.

He opened it up and saw Hater with Knuckles, Leni, Randy, and Lily.

Randy and Lily had noise canceling headphones on.

"Here, take these four back." said Hater.

Lincoln became confused.

"What caused you to change your mind?" said Lincoln.

"What caused me to change my mind? How about the fact that a red echidna was playing the clarinet horrible? I only had him and the blonde for five hours, and Randy Cunningham and your baby sister for ten minutes." said Hater, "Keeping these morons on my ship even when I kill them would be a big mistake. They're your problem now."

He walked off.

"For the record, my clarinet playing is perfect despite what others think." said Knuckles.

He pulled out his clarinet and started playing it horribly.

Lincoln covered his ears.

"This is terrible." said Lincoln.

The Loud siblings in the living room heard the music and covered their ears.

"WHAT IS THAT HORRIBLE SOUND!?" yelled Lori.

"Sounds like a dying animal." said Lola Loud.

Lincoln dragged Knuckles into the living room.

"Here's the dying animal." said Lincoln.

Everyone was shocked by that.

Knuckles saw the Loud siblings and stopped playing his clarinet.

"You must be Leni's relatives, I've heard so much about you, names Knuckles." said Knuckles.

Everyone just stared in shocked.

"Um Where's Lily?" asked The Twins.

Randy carried Lily in with Leni following.

"Right here." said Randy.

He sniffed Lily and groaned.

"Hold on a second." said Randy.

He placed the baby on a table and took off the old diaper before tossing it into a garbage can.

Randy then pulled out some baby powder and powdered Lily before putting another diaper on her.

"There we go." said Randy.

The Loud sisters and Brother are shocked.

"Whoa." said Everyone.

"Randy." said Lily.

The siblings became shocked.

"Her first words other then poo poo." said Luna.

Bugs walked into the mansion and saw everything.

"Must've finally decided to change." Luan said before laughing.

Everyone groaned.

"Hey what's the difference between a Sarah Silverman wannabe and Adam Sandler?" said Bugs.

Everyone became confused.

"What?" said Leni.

"People actually pay good money to see Adam Sandler's work." said Bugs.

A rim shot was heard as everyone but Luan laughed.

"Good one Mr Rabbit." said Luan.

"Mr. Rabbit is my father, names Bugs Bunny." said Bugs.

Knuckles shook his head.

"IS NO ONE GOING TO ACKNOWLEDGE THAT ME AND LENI ARE STILL ALIVE!?" yelled Knuckles.

The others realized the Red guy is right.

"Oh yeah." said Lisa.

Leni did some counting and became shocked.

"WHERE'S LYNN!?" yelled Leni.

Lincoln pulled out a newspaper and showed it to Leni.

"Why would she be at a Macy's sale, that's more my thing." said Leni.

"Below that article." said Lincoln.

Leni started reading the article below the Macy's sale article.

"Extreame skateboarding competition? Yeah that makes so much more sense." said Leni.

"Oh really?" A Voice asked.

Everyone turned and saw the Loud Parents.

Randy became shocked.

"WHAT THE! How are people we don't know finding this place?" said Randy.

Outside; Spongebob was hammering some words on the front side that spelled out 'Leni Loud was here'.

Back inside Leni gulped and Knuckles chuckled nervously.

"So your the Humanoid animal that our daughter was talking about?" asked Rita Loud

"That's right." said Knuckles.

"And it's true you two were taken by a Ugly Skeleton Alien?" asked Lynn Loud, Sr.

Knuckles became shocked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."Knuckles said before acting more shocked, "Look over there."

Rita and Lynn Sr turned to where Knuckles was pointing and turned back.

"I don't see any-"Rita said before noticing that Knuckles was gone, "thing."

The group then heard a car starting and driving off.

Spongebob ran into the mansion.

"My patty wagon's been hijacked." said Spongebob.

"Huh neat." said Rita. "You know maybe we'll move here."

"There's plenty of room." said Bugs. "Literally. Plus it seems Lily has taken a liking to Randy."

"Randy." said Lily.

The parents became shocked.

"It's about time she says something other then poo poo." said Lynn Sr.


	6. Stunts Up the Wazzoo

Back at the youth center; Sonic, Marco, and Jackie were at the grill with Mike as Lynn returned from skateboarding.

Sonic managed to relocate his dislocated foot.

"That's better." said Sonic.

He and the others turned to Lynn.

"How'd you do?" said Jackie.

"A bunch of six pointers." said Lynn, "How does Sonic constantly win over the judges?"

"Simple, I'm just very athletic from years on my own." said Sonic.

He stood on his hands and held his legs up.

"Bowling ball in my satchel." said Sonic.

Marco reached into Sonic's satchel and pulled out a blue bowling ball and placed it on one of Sonic's feet.

Sonic then stood on one hand and started doing push ups.

Everyone nodded at that.

"Nice." said Mike.

Marco removed the bowling ball and placed it back in Sonic's satchel before the blue hedgehog stood up.

"You should see me when I punched Killjoy's heart out." said Sonic.

The group chuckled.

"Considering how this whole thing has been going, I almost feel sorry for the schmuck who has to go next." said Marco.

"Skating next; Marco Ubaldo Diaz." said Soar.

Marco gulped in shock.

Lynn became confused.

"Wait, your middle name is Ubaldo?" said Lynn.

Marco nodded.

Sonic and Lynn stared at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"Ubaldo? That's a terrible middle name." Sonic said before resuming laughing.

"You Bald-O." Lynn said before she resumed laughing.

Marco groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, it's not a good middle name. There's no way you can embarrass me any further." said Marco.

"Really, you kissed a ninja at some ninja convention, you've got a terrible ringtone, and had a second head growing on your neck like in that last episode of Crash and Bernstein, you think I can't come up with anything else embarrassing?" said Sonic.

He then cleared his throat.

"But all jokes aside, you've got this. We spent a whole montage preparing you for this." said Sonic.

Marco nodded.

"Now how am I going to impress the judges?" said Marco.

"Leave that to me." said Sonic.

He grabbed Marco's arms and placed them on the Mexican's skateboard before going for his legs and holding them up into the air.

Lynn gasped.

"The special hand stand while skateboarding, done by Sonic last year." said Lynn, "EEEEEEEEE!"

Sonic looked at her.

"You are crazy about me." said Sonic.

"Big fan." said Lynn.

"Obviously." said Sonic.

"Um, I think I'm going to puke." said Marco, "This can't be smart."

"Why not? I pulled that off last year and won the judges over." said Sonic.

Marco nodded.

"Fair enough." said Marco.

He skated over to the starting line.

Soar looked at Marco.

"Marco is going to be skating on his hands this whole time. This should be interesting." said Soar.

"No one does skating on his hands like Gaston." said Gaston

"I wonder if no one has an ego like Gaston." said Mike.

"Maybe." said Sonic.

Gaston heard that and buffed.

"Now get moving." said Soar.

Marco started skating to a half pipe and reached the top of it before going down.

"Slow start, but he'll get there." said Soar.

Gargamel nodded and turned to Lego Batman.

"When this is done, wanna head to my Pent House?" asked Gargamel.

"I don't see why not." said Lego Batman.

Marco continued making his way down the track and jumped on a rail and started grinding.

"Ooh, ooh, he's grinding." said Soar.

Marco jumped off the rail and landed on a half pipe before grinding it.

Soar is shocked.

"That's neat." said Soar.

Marco entered a full pipe and continued skating through it before coming out the other end.

"This isn't so bad." said Marco.

He then reached a steep ramp and started going down it really fast.

"I IMMEDIATELY REGRET THIS!" yelled Marco.

He did more moves while speeding like an axel, a figure 8, and something even I don't know what.

"This possibly can't get any worse." said Marco.

He then saw a ramp and became shocked.

"I had to say it." said Marco.

He went off the ramp and flew up in the air before crashing on the ground passed the finish line.

Everyone became shocked by that.

But Jackie was more shocked.

She turned to Sonic.

"Don't look at me, I've got a broken ankle." said Sonic.

"Yeah, a fake one." said Jackie.

In the crowd Talon was shocked.

"Man that had to hurt." said the Mad agent.

"You're right." said Claw.

Marco groaned and stood up slowly before looking at the judges and nodding.

"Okay then, let's see how the judges score this." said Soar.

Gargamel, Gaston, and Lego Batman each held up signs that said Ten.

Everyone started cheering as Marco limped off and eventually reached the grill.

"Any terrible crash you can walk away from is a good one." said Marco.

He then fainted.

"He'll be fine." said Lynn.

Later; Soar was on a stage.

"After hours of skating, it is now time to announce the winner of this years Extreme Skateboarding Competition. But first, despite Sonic winning over the judges, he did injure himself at the finish line after passing it, so we have to deduct some points for that." said Soar.

Everyone nodded.

"And by some, we mean all of them." said Gargamel.

Sonic chuckled.

"Nailed it." said Sonic.

Lego Batman gave Soar an envelope.

"Now to announce the winner of the competition." said Soar.

He opened it up.

"The winner is..." Soar said before reading the envelope, "Marco Ubaldo Diaz."

Everyone started cheering as Marco became shocked.

Jackie hugged Marco and kissed him.

Marco smiled.

He stood up and walked on stage before taking the trophy from Soar and walking off and returning to the bleachers.

Lynn was checking a text on her phone.

"Huh, apparently my whole family moved into a mansion of some sort, and a rabbit allowed it." said Lynn.

Everyone turned to her.

"Bugs Bunny allowed your family into our mansion?" said Marco.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." said Sonic.

"I've got ten siblings." said Lynn.

The other three became shocked.

"Ten siblings? Your mother better not be a gumball machine." said Jackie.


	7. Loud Madness

At the mansion; Sonic, Marco, Jackie, and Lynn were approaching the front door.

Marco was carrying his trophy.

Sonic opened the door and tons of rock music started blaring out.

The hedgehog became shocked and closed the door before turning to Lynn.

"Quick question, you said you had ten siblings right?" said Sonic.

"Yeah." said Lynn.

"And does one of them play music at a deafening volume?" said Sonic.

Lynn became confused.

"What're you talking about?" said Lynn.

Sonic opened the door once more and the rock music came blaring out once more before Sonic closed it.

"Who the hell is playing that?" said Sonic.

Lynn realized who is doing that.

"One of my sisters." said Lynn.

"Which one?" said Marco.

"Luna." said Lynn.

"Really?" said Sonic.

Lynn nodded.

"I'm going to want to have a talk with her." said Sonic.

He pulled some noise canceling headphones out of his satchel and placed them on his ear before opening the door and walking in with the three in tow.

Knuckles walked into the mansion.

"Is it clear?" said Knuckles.

He then saw the Loud parents.

"Nope." said Knuckles.

He walked out of the mansion and started to close the door, but Leni held it open and looked at Knuckles.

"There's a lot to talk about with my parents." said Leni.

Knuckles sighed.

"Saw that coming." said Knuckles.

In the game room; the other members of the Sonic Underground were watching Luna play her electric guitar.

"OH MAN, THIS CHICK SURE KNOWS HOW TO JAM!" yelled Trent.

"I AGREE, SONIC SHOULD KNOW ABOUT THIS!" yelled Penny.

Sonic, Marco, Jackie, and Lynn walked into the room and saw everything.

"Told you." Lynn mouthed to her three companions.

Sonic noticed Luna's guitar plugged into an amp and unplugged it, causing the loud music to stop.

Luna noticed it and became mad.

"Hey!" yelled Luna.

She looked around.

"WHO'S THE JERK THAT UNPLUGGED MY MUSIC!" asked Luna, "I'LL MANGLE HIM OR HER FOR THAT!"

"The head honcho." said Ray.

Sonic walked in front of Luna and the two started staring at each other.

The hedgehog grabbed Luna's guitar and inspected it.

"Nice design." said Sonic.

He turned to Jackie and motioned to the amp.

Jackie plugged the guitar into the amplifier.

Sonic then played the Power Rangers Dino Charge full theme guitar rift and stopped after a while.

He gave the guitar back to Luna.

"You should perform with us sometime." said Sonic, "Anyone who can rock out as good as you deserves a chance to prove himself or herself on stage."

Luna just fainted for what he just said and Sonic looked at Lynn.

"What was that all about?" said Sonic.

"You got me." said Lynn.

Soon Rita came and she saw what happened.

"What happened to my daughter?" asked Rita.

Lynn groaned.

"Mom, I'm fine." said Lynn.

"Not you, Luna." said Rita.

Everyone turned to Luna.

"She passed out from rocking out to much and is dreaming about meeting Elvis Presley." said Sonic.

Rita saw Sonic and fainted.

"Seriously?" said Sonic.

The band saw Marco's trophy.

"So what'd you win?" said Randy.

"Skateboarding competition." said Marco.

The others became shocked.

"Seriously, you won and Sonic didn't?" said Kai.

Sonic nodded.

"I faked an injury." said Sonic.

"You'd think Sonic would have won just because he makes everyone who enters look bad all the time." said Howard.

"Well anyone can break a leg." said Sonic.

Gaston appeared and is mad.

"No one breaks a leg like Gaston." said Gaston and left.

Crashing sounds were heard and a sound of a Leg breaking.

"I broke my leg." Gaston said weakly.

Sonic shook his head and walked to the window and looked outside before becoming shocked.

"Hey I think I now know who Knuckles is seeing." said Sonic.

Everyone appeared at the window and looked outside.

Knuckles and Leni were sitting on lawn chairs looking at the stars.

"I was expecting your father to try and mangle me, but I never thought he would consider me a son in law." said Knuckles.

Leni smiled.

"Everyone has their moments." said Leni.

The others became shocked.

"That's Leni Loud?" said Jackie.

Lynn nodded.

"Ba, ba, ba, ba." said Ben.

Kai waved her hands in front of Ben's face.

Sonic chuckled.

"Try picturing her as Margot Robbie in the season 42 opener of SNL." said Sonic.

Ben groaned happily.

Lana ran in with a net in her hands.

"I HEARD A GOOSE, I CALL DIBS!" yelled Lana.

Everyone was shocked.

"There is no goose in here. Unless you're hear for James Bond, then you can take him away." said Howard.

Lana put the net over Ben and walked off.

Ray pulled out his T-Shirt cannon and put a can of soda in it before aiming at Knuckles.

"Oh don't tell me you plan on giving someone brain damage." said Penny.

"Come on, considering how dumb the two are, chances are brain damage is nothing compared to a concussion." said Ray.

"Says the ugly guy with no neck, legs or arms." said Lisa who walked by.

Sonic shook his head and pulled out his own T-Shirt cannon and put a can of soda in it before aiming it at Leni.

"Fifty dollars says the two survive the whole thing." said Sonic.

Ray and Sonic shot their cans of soda at Knuckles and Leni's heads, causing the two to groan in pain and stand up.

"CHRIST ALMIGHTY THAT HURTS!" yelled Knuckles.

Sonic and Ray fist bumped each other.

Knuckles turned to Leni.

"You okay?" said Knuckles.

Leni chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I've received so many head injuries that I can't remember a single one anymore." said Leni.

The two looked down and saw that they were holding hands before looking at each other and smiling.

"You know, I'm really glad we met each other." said Leni.

"Yeah, you said that earlier today." said Knuckles.

The two leaned towards each other and kissed each other.

"Okay, I'm calling it in." said Sonic.

He walked over to a trash can and started puking in it.

Everyone laughed.

However; Marco started groaning.

"MOVE IT, IT'S COMING TO ME!" yelled Marco.

He went to the trash can and started puking as well.

Eventually everyone else but Ray went to the trash can and started puking.

Lynn noticed Ray wasn't puking.

"Wait, why aren't you doing it?" said Lynn.

"I don't have a neck, yet I still have internal organs." said Ray.

Lynn nodded.

"Fair enough." Lynn said before she continued vomiting.

Ray shook his head and chuckled.

"They're both idiots, but I'm not going to try and make them both unhappy." said Ray.


End file.
